


Rise

by videogamedoc87



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at tdkr-kink. The Dark Knight Rises with dæmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time and this is un-betad. Hopefully it turns out ok.

There were rumors of a time before. A time when people didn’t have dæmons, when they went around alone inside their minds and bodies. John Blake couldn’t imagine life without Pizi by his side. His dæmon was a medium sized Red Tailed Hawk. As a child John would let Pizi fly free and use his mental connection to join his dæmon’s flight. It was an escape for him. A way to temporarily leave the various foster homes and orphanages he had lived in. 

When he and Pizi had moved into St. Swinton’s Father Reilly’s dæmon, Magdalene, had taken a shine to John and Pizi. She treated them as her own cubs and John spent many afternoons curled up in the library with Pizi on his shoulder and Magdalene at his feet. 

John shook off his nostalgia as he made his way up the front steps of Wayne Manor. Pizi was settled on his shoulder as he rang the doorbell. He heard the sound of a dog’s nails clicking along with a pair of human footsteps as he waited. A moment later the door opened to reveal an elderly man, the butler he assumed, and a squat, just as elderly English Bulldog. 

“I need to see Bruce Wayne,” John stated. The butler, Alfred if he remembered correctly, cocked his head. “I’m sorry Mr. Wayne doesn’t take unscheduled calls. Even from police officers,” Alfred replied haughtily. John grinned, “And if I go get a warrant, in the investigation of Harvey Dent’s murder? Would that still count as unscheduled?” Alfred looked taken aback. He turned his attention to the dog at his side. “Lindsey, kindly go and tell Mr. Wayne he has a visitor while I see Officer?” “Blake,” John offered. “John Blake.” “While I see Officer Blake to the study.”

The bulldog grumbled but trotted off up the large staircase that dominated the foyer. Alfred stepped aside to let John in and closed the door before directing him to a small study. “I assume your bird is well trained?” Alfred asked, eyeing Pizi nervously. John laughed, “Yes sir, he is.” Pizi ruffled his feathers and glared at the butler who backed away quickly. John ran his fingers over Pizi’s back to calm himself and his dæmon. He sat there nervously or what seemed like forever when a voice startled him. “What can I do for you Officer?” the smooth voice of Bruce Wayne asked. The man appeared beside the couch John was sitting on leaning heavily on a cane, a large Bobcat behind him. John cleared his throat, “Commissioner Gordon’s been shot,” he stated as the Bobcat stared at Pizi who was beginning to shrink into himself. “I’m sorry to hear that...”Bruce started but John cut him off. “He chased a gunman down into the sewers. When I pulled him out he was babbling about an underground army. A masked man called ’Bane’.” Bruce stared at him, in a scary imitation of his dæmon. “Shouldn’t you be telling this to your superior officers?” Bruce asked warily. John sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then Pizi’s feathers. “I did. One of them asked if he saw any giant alligators down there. He needs you. He needs the Batman.” 

 

 

Bruce’s eyes got hard. “Gordon must be crazy to think I’m the Batman.” John huffed a laugh. “He has no idea. That one is all me. See, I met you once before. You and your dæmon came to the boys home I grew up in. St. Swinton’s Home for Boys, used to funded by the Wayne Foundation, run by Father Reilly. I looked at you, and I saw myself. I saw all that anger and loneliness. And I knew. It fit you know? Who else had the resources? Who else had the reason?” John stood. “I just wanted you to know that I still believe in the Batman, even if you don’t.” He turned to leave but Bruce spoke before he got to the door. “What do you mean, used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation?” John turned back, “Because the money stopped. Might be time to get some fresh air and start paying attention to the details. Some of those details might need your help.” 

Bruce was left staring as the young police officer and his dæmon left. He heard Alfred showing them out the front door and all he could do was stand there. Bruce looked down at Aeric who glared at him. “So, no one knows you're Batman? Really? Did you think no one would ever figure it out?” Bruce glared back, “Shut up. You don’t get to say I told you so. Not after you didn’t notice someone cracking my safe.” Aeric puffed up and hissed. “I will sink my claws into that damned squirrel the next time I see it I swear!” Bruce laughed. “You’re just pissed because it used your head as a springboard.” That had been a sight. Watching Selina Kyle and her squirrel dæemon leap from a second story window after said squirrel had bounced off Aeric’s head. Bruce chuckled as he limped towards the door of the study. “I think we need to do some research on this Bane character,” Aeric said as they met up with Alfred and Lindsey in the entrance hall. “I agree. Alfred have you heard anything?” “He’s a mercenary. Originally he was hired by John Daggett to protect his mines in Africa but it seems Daggett has seen fit to bring him and his men here,” Alfred said as they walked towards the library. “Also his dæmon is a giant fucking polar bear,” Lindsey said in her gruff voice. Bruce and Aeric stopped. “A polar bear?! Seriously?” Alfred and Lindsey nodded in sync. “That...complicates things,” muttered Aeric. “You think?” Bruce muttered back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, Alfred, Officer Blake mentioned that the boys home he grew up in, St. Swinton’s I think, was no longer funded by the Wayne Foundation. Do you know why?” Alfred paused, his hand poised over the piano keys. “Yes I do. The Foundation dried up because the profits from Wayne Enterprises did the same.” Bruce looked concerned as they entered the elevator that led down to the Batcave. “I think it’s time to have a chat with Mr. Fox,” Aeric said, trotting behind Bruce. “I agree, Master Wayne. Should Alfred ring him now? Or later?” Lindsey asked. Bruce shook his head with a grin. “Alfred, we still have a car floating around the place right?” Alfred smiled, “One or two sir. I’ll have one pulled around.”

Bruce and Aeric nodded. “Give us an hour if you don’t mind Alfred.” Alfred nodded and made his way back upstairs leaving his master and his dæmon in the Batcave researching the mysterious Bane. 

Miranda Tate was irritated and Byn knew it. His mistress’s mood was rubbing off on him and it was all he could do to not snap Mr. Fox’s dæmon’s neck. That damn bird just kept nodding along with Mr. Fox as if that would make the whole situation any better. “Mr. Fox, if you could just convince him to see me. I’m sure we could come to some kind of agreement on what to do with this project.” Lucius Fox just shook his head. “Ms. Tate, I can’t even convince him to see me, but the next time I talk to him I will be sure to put in a good word. On that you have my promise. Now if you’ll excuse me I have an appointment waiting in my office.” She stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Something else you should know, John Daggett’s dæmon likes to brag, and Byn overheard him saying Daggett has plans to acquire Wayne Enterprises. Please stress to Mr. Wayne how important this clean energy project could be.” With a nod, Lucius strode away towards his office, Haoka perched steadily on his shoulder. 

“She’s not happy Lucius,” Haoka squawked quietly. “You think I don’t know that already? Any idea who’s in my office by the way? I wasn’t supposed to have any appointments this afternoon.” Haoka shook his head, “No idea.” Lucius approached the door to his office warily, opening the door slowly to see a familiar figure leaning on a cane in front of his desk. “Well, Bruce Wayne as I live and breathe! Finally came out of cryo-sleep?” Lucius said with a grin, taking in the ill fit of Bruce’s suit, the silver at his temples, and the deepening wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. This was not a man who had been taking care of himself for the past eight years, that much was certain. The large bobcat curled around his bad leg didn’t seem much better off. Aeric was somewhat unkempt, his fur matted in places, missing in others and various scars shining through his fur. The pair of them had definitely seen better days. 

Bruce laughed ruefully. “It’s good to see you too Lucius. Now, what the fuck has happened to my company?” Lucius and Haoka sighed in unison, but Haoka spoke first. “Well, when you sink five years worth of a massive R & D budget into a clean energy source and then mothball it, it tends to piss off the investors, and the board members. And it tends to make a company lose money. Ms. Tate was here again today asking about it, and you. Lucius and I think you should show it to her.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “You two are as bad as Alfred and Lindsey. Always trying to set me up somehow.” Lucius laughed, “We’re just trying to look out for you Mr. Wayne. Ms. Tate also brought to my attention another problem. Apparently John Daggett has his sights set on Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce sighed heavily. “I’m honestly not surprised to hear that. He’s been looking for an opportunity for years. Let’s make sure he doesn’t have one.” Lucius nodded. “Now, any more requests?” “I’m retired Mr. Fox.” Haoka and Lucius laughed. “Doesn’t mean you can’t have a look does it?” He pressed a button and a portion of his bookshelf slid aside. “Follow me Mr. Wayne.”


End file.
